


The High Priestess

by Landlockdmermaid



Category: the arcana
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landlockdmermaid/pseuds/Landlockdmermaid
Summary: Julian’s Pov





	1. The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a switch between the two characters-Julian and Kat. SFW for th moment.

Julian shrugged his shoulders while preparing himself to break into the shop. He saw the lantern still on outside and thought that it was odd that Asra was keeping such late hours. Getting restless, he decided to head in, stopping once he saw a figure rushing to the door. He raised an eyebrow to think. Has Asra been waiting for an important client or a new lover. Julian bristled at the thought, but pushed it down. Why should he worry? Something happened those years ago for Asra to basically throw him out head first into the streets, yelling to never come back to his shop. No reasons given and something Julian was determined to find out-someday. 

An eternity seemed to pass as he waited for the coast to clear. When it seemed that Julian was going to have to wait until tomorrow when the hooded figure left. He waited another moment or two to see if Asra was going to come out and put out the lantern but another minute later and still nothing. He slid out his key from one of many hidden compartments of his coat-damn it all to Hell if Asra was still up. Besides, he did his best thinking on his feet. At least he thought so. He tried the door to find it was still open. His mission wasn’t to confront Asra, but to get the tea Mazelinka loves so much that only this shop carried and a book he was sure he had left behind fleeing the wrath. He headed in, but much to his surprise, Asra wasn’t there. In his place was a palewoman-her back to him and the door. She was taller than an average woman, but definitely had a woman’s body. Her hair was long, wavy, and light purple that faded to white at the tips. She wore a dancers skirt-the ones where there was a lot of leg shown-and was leggy to boot. 

Slightly taken aback, Julian’s tongue began working before his brain did in true Julian fashion. “Such strange hours for a shop to keep,” he mused as she jumped out of her reverie, looking at the dark corners. He leaned against the door, arms crossed, “behind you.” She twirled gracefully-more leg showed in her movements-as Julian waved a hand at her. “Sources say that this is the witch’s lair-so then who might you be” as he moved closer. Not missing a beat she swung at him, almost grazing the top of his head as he ducked. Amused, Julian laughed. “You’ve got guts. En garde, my dear, “ as he took a duelling stance. If only Pasha could see him now. More than likely she’d be on the girl’s side-probably throwing her shoes at him. “Let’s see what else you’ve got.” She crinkles her nose (so cutely he thought) as she sent a gust of wind that slightly knocked him off center. “Oh, ho, ho! Has Asra been teaching you his tricks? Unfortunate for you, I’ve seen them all bef-“ as she lodged a bottle at his head. It cut him as it broke and knocked the mask off, skiddering across the floor. “You do have guts,” as he held up his hands in submission. 

He instantly liked her more-whether for her firy spirit or that she kind of reminded him of Pasha-either way he should stay a little longer. If not to give him more time to nick the things he needed. He looked at her as she just held her breath waiting for his next move. Suddenly there was a brief flit of recognition in her blue-green eyes, “Doctor Jules,” she whispered. 

“Heh, haven’t heard that name in a while,” as a pang of guilt and sadness crawled into his heart. The pain of it caused him to lash out, “quickly now girl. It’s best you tell me where the witch is.”

Her eyes widened as she stubbornly shouted that she’d never talk.

“I figured you’d say that,” as Julian mood darkened as He wiped the now drying blood off of his brow. “No sense in wasting a visit and your time. You’re a fortune teller no? Tell me my fortune and I’ll leave you be.” She raised a quizzical eyebrow at his question. “That is what that room is for right?” He crooked his eyebrow to possibly suggest something else. She started to blush at the suggestion, only nodding in reply. “After you then.”

Partly to be polite, partly to watch the sway of her hips. She must have had some dance training somewhere. She held back the curtain for him as he folded himself onto an empty chair. The chair was a bit small-probably made him a looming terror to her now. Good, he thought to himself. There really wasn’t room or that he deserved to have any kind of relations now. Too much to do. Too many sins to lay for. He glanced around the room-a room filled with memories and blank spaces. He switched his focus back to the table. “You know I used to love places like this.” She sat across from him hesitantly, cards at the ready. “No need to be shy.”

She inhaled centerinf herselfand began shuffling and cutting the cards in order to his choices. Finally, three cards remained. He chose the first one; she flipped it over. She closed her eyes, nose crinkled in concentration. Slowly she breathed out, “...Death.”

Julian repeated it. Then followed laughing. “Death! You’ve got to be joking!” Still laughing he slapped the table as he got up. The girl jumped and prepared to defend if needed. Smart since he must sound like a lunatic. “Death casted her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me.” He turned away from her, starting towards the door. He picked up his mask, the girl hot I. His heels. He turned back to her. “You’ve been hospitable, so I’ll tell you a secret. Your witch friend will be back, seeing he’s taught you some of his tricks. You may even think he cares about you, but when he returns-come find me. That creature is more dangerous than you know.” He saw through a window that the night was fading. “The hour is late, and I’m all out of time.” He fastened his mask, flourished his coat like a ravens wing and slammed the door into the morning fog. Once sure that he wasnt followed, he leaned against the wall. What was it about her? Was it that place? The missing memories? Upset at himself, he punched the wall until he felt a crack in a bone. Shaking it off, he stalked back to his room to maybe sleep, maybe dream of the feisty purple haired shopkeep, or to plan some more terrible ideas.


	2. The Empress Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress-Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC POV-still SFW for now...

Kat triple locked to door and placed an extra locking spell on it as well. She couldn’t be too careful after the night she had had. So much for Asra saying it would be an uneventful night. Three years prior, Kat’s first memories were of Asra bringing her here to this shop-barely able to walk, let along string a sentence together. Thankfully with Asra’s patience and her ability to catch on quickly (Asra said it was muscle memory) that she had been able to relearn everything so quickly. But then there were the headaches that popped up when she tried to remember more than a few small details. Either way, Kat couldn’t try to remember-but she would always remember tonight. And the doctor, who made her heart skip a couple of beats, that should be left for another night. She climbed the stairs to get some of her nicer things ready to go to the palace. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she walked by the second room, one she never entered. Curiosity peeked it’s head, especially since Asra was gone. But the faint throb of the too familiar headache started as she reached for the doorknob caused her to back off. She instead headed to get her things together for the morning. It was both hers and Asras room. They were bonded-once teacher and student, lovers, now friends. The bed they shared, now empty again as he was out seeking some other mystery. Kat finished packing and laid down on the bed. Sleep waited around the corner as she drifted to another place. Stars littered the sky as she found herself beside Asra astride an animal she wasn’t aware of. 

“Where are we Master?”

“Lonely already” Asra asked. “I shouldn’t tell you, but if I do, you’d have to promise me to never ever seek it.”

Kat looked around, sensing something about this place, but nothing recognisable. A chill went up her spine as she searched-something like an old nightmare. Asra broke her search, “we should be coming to a crossroads soon.”

“Crossroads? To where?”

“Always my curious kitty. It depends on which one you choose.” Kat suppressed an eye roll at his vagueness, but this was Asra. So cryptic. He looked at her again, “ you’re tired. Now rest.”

The morning came too soon. Kat jumped into her clothes and hurried outside. Again she triple locked the door and put Asra’s protection spell. The scent of myrrh wafted through the fog as a large shadow. Her heart skipped a few beats, could it be the doctor again. Not that she would have minded, but still. He must have some balls to come by again. The shadow was too large to be the doctor, the hackles on her neck were raised. The shadow didn’t do anything, so she assumed it was someone who was looking for something in the fog. She went to walk around him, but a voice like rolling thunder spoke. “You’re in grave danger.” Goosebumps ran up her arms as she turned to look up into gorgeous green eyes from under the hood. Struck still, he continued. “He will return when you least expect it and offer you what you want most. But you must turn it away. Do not turn it away and you will fall, like the rest of us.” Then disappeared into the fog again. 

Kat blinked a few times, unsure of what was keeping her. A creepy feeling lingered, making her rush to go up the stairs to the marketplace. The sounds of the market were already in full swing as she walked up the boards. Groaning wood and people’s voices couldn’t drown out the baker calling to her. She spotted him waving at her to come over. Walking over in the sun chased the shadows that clung in her mind. Though she only wanted to buy something for breakfast, but the glint in the baker’s eye shone extremely bright. He was on a mission for gossip and had already heard about the Countess. 

“Come, come. I have some pumpkin bread almost ready. Sit down.” Kat found herself ushered into a booth. Glad to have a moment, she waited while he poured some tea. He sat down across from her, the scent of pumpkin bread followed him and made her stomach growl. The baker’s infectious laugh began, “I knew you’d be hungry. Where’s Asra? Did you keep him up all night?”

Kat knew that there were friends of theirs who were vendors who wanted her and Asra together, but they both knew that wasn’t in their cards. “Erm, he’s out on a journey. “

A little light dimmed in the baker’s eyes, “I see, where to this time?”

Kat shrugged her shoulders, “same as last time. I don’t know.”

“You two are complicated. So he’s off on a secret mission and what is it that I’m hearing about the Countess?”

There it was. “I see there’s no use hiding it. Yes, I’ve been called to the palace.”

He clapped his hands in glee, “ i knew it! Word is that her escort was here and that she had been wandering around looking for your shop.”

Uncomfortable, Kat took the moment to ask about the bread and finish her tea. The baker came back with two loaves wrapped. He then took it upon himself to shoo her out. She continued up to the stone steps as she shoved the bread into her bag. She noticed a tapestry over a door with silver moons on it. The sign of the fortune teller. One memory that she had was one of when she had met Asra-“telling” fortunes to whoever would pay. Lost in nostalgia, she didn’t notice the redhead that came backing out of the shop. The crash of their bodies caused the basket filled with pomegranates to cascade down the steps. 

The girl swore under her breath as she chased the red fruits down. Kat also chased after the fruits. Together they managed to collect all the pomegranates unharmed. “ I can’t thank you enough,” she exclaimed. “ I should t do this but take this,” taking out one of the rescued fruits. Kat sensed that no wouldn’t be an accepted answer, put it in one of her pockets. The day was getting on, she knew that she had to be going. She pushed her way through the corridor to continue in her journey. The pumpkin bread lasted through the day. Finally, at dusk she climb the last step towards the palace. Sweaty and tired, she was stopped by guards at the gates. 

“What brings you here?”  
“I’m here to see the Countess, per her request.”

“I’m here to see the Countess, per her request.”

The guards snorted at her response. “We were not told that anybody would be coming. What’s the code?”

Kat took a breath-the memory of the redhead saying something came to mind. “Three, six, seven, nine.” The guards stepped aside and let her through.


	3. Emperess-JOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!

Julian managed to stumble home some time after. He vaguely remembered taking off his clothes-the room was too hot. He awoke from a particularly delicious dream that featured the purple-haired shopkeep dancing naked for him. Seemed that it must have been a snake charmer dance as he found himself hard. Not one to miss an opportunity when it arose, he began to move his hand to his nipple, taking time to brush or squeeze-gods above if it could be that shopkeep. His other hand found his cock and began moving it up and down. Between his imagination and his knowledge of himself, he eventually was bucking into his hand to cum. The moment came and it was delicious. As he relaxed, playing a little bit with the cum on his stomach before he moved to clean up, he realized he didn’t even know her name. Something he could find out later or not at all. Not that he was even worthy to entertain a thought of her. But she stuck in his mind like-well. 

Julian cleaned himself up-for there was still things to do to waste the day with self pleasure. He decided to stop by the shop again if to actually get what he needed. When he left the morning fog still clung in the dark alleys, soon to dissipate in the heat. He went back to the same spot that he watched from the other night. Just as he suspected, the girl was just leaving the shop. He watched as she locked all of the locks. Easy-peasy he thought, until she put on a spell on the door. He slid his hand into the pocket where the key he had from before...anyways it wasn’t there. “Shit,” he grumbled to himself. The skeleton key that Asra had spelled so he didn’t get the brunt of any spell put on the door was missing. As he still kept his eye on the girl, a rather large shadow billowed out of the corner closer to the shop. Julian just about charged over to save her, only to recognize that this person meant no harm. Besides-judging by the sheer size of him and the scars on him-Mazelinka wouldn’t be happy patching him up. No matter how quickly he healed. And he really wasn’t in the mood to debate with Mazelinka today about laundry and bloodstains. He watched as the shopkeep put her hand on her hip-seemingly unfazed by the stranger and smiled. He watched as she walked up the wooden steps to the market-making a mental note to check for any scuttlebutt on her and Asra. 

Julian spent the rest of the morning tearing his room up to find that damned key. After finding it under the bed, he made his way back to the market. More than likely he’ll hear something there. He remembered going with Asra and Asra not liking being in the crush of the crowd. Sadness pinged again, but he just swallowed it down. The night before Mazelinka gave him a list of ingredients she needed. And he needed to get her something for her birthday/thank you. The old lady wouldn’t tell him when her birthday was, so Julian would pick something up for her anytime he saw something. He wandered stall to stall, getting items from the list, then the smell of spices hit him. He followed it down to the baker’s stall. “Excuse me sir, but that smell. What type of bread is that?”

The baker jovially responded with pumpkin bread. Pumpkin bread, Julian mused. It tickled something in the back of his brain but wouldn’t come back to him. The baker continued to prattle on about it until Julian’s ears picked up Asra’s name. 

“Sorry, you said something about um, Asra?”

The baker looked over Julian, assessing what this man could want with his best customers. Seemingly satisfied, he started over. “ I said, Asra and his apprentice-to which in my opinion they should just settle down together since they’re fairly inseparable-are my best customers. They love my pumpkin bread.” Julian paid enough attention to gather the information he needed and now knew that the shop was empty-the apprentice was gone to the palace and Asra on a journey. Julian bought two loaves of the pumpkin bread and some of the tea he had available. The bells began to toll-when Julian realized the time and sprinted to Mazelinka’s.


End file.
